


What Are Friends For?

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, Feelings, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis is drunk and horny. Prompto offers to help. Just as a friend, you know. How one does.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Iggy and Gladio are—who knows where, Noct honestly couldn’t care at the moment. Probably shopping, picking up girls, at a bar, gathering intel...all Noct knows is that the sugar cookie-flavored vodka burns less the more he shots he takes. Prompto’s seated across from him, shirtless and flushed in all of his pale, freckled glory. They’re drunkenly playing Blackjack and Noctis is lucky that Prompto’s shit at cards. The prince has only lost his socks and shoes so far. Prompto’s down to his boxers. 

“Hit me,” says Prompto, even though it looks like there’s three Nocts in the room. 

Noctis shrugs and drinks even though he doesn’t have to—he's picky about alcohol, but this is a good one. Sweet, and the burn is nice. He just wants to fade away. This is their first hotel in a while, and he’s damn tired. It’s so hot in Lestallum, too—he wonders how he even has his clothes still on. He rolls his shoulders and wrinkles his nose in disgust when he feels his black t-shirt sticking to his mangled back. He flips over a card—three of spades—and slides it across the coffee table to his best friend. 

Prompto stares at the three for several long seconds, then suddenly, his pink mouth twists into a wicked grin. 

Noctis can’t stop staring at his lips. He’s been staring at them all night. 

Prompto flips over the face-down card. “Twenty-one,” he sings in the light of the three, the ten, and the eight. 

Noct looks at his own cards. Twenty. “Shit,” he says, taking another shot of vodka. 

“Shirt,” says Prompto, licking his lips. “C’mon Noct, you gotta.” 

“M’going,” he slurs, fumbling with the t-shirt. Honestly he’d probably have ended up mostly naked anyway. It’s so fucking hot, and the alcohol isn’t helping. 

Prompto laughs brightly, and then shakes his head. “Now the playing field is a little more, uh....even,” he says, fumbling for the words. 

Noct shrugs. “It’s hot anyway.” He looks at the cards. “Think I’m done. I can’t think about numbers anymore.” 

“That’s fair,” says Prom, taking another swig. “Do you wanna...do anything else?” 

Noctis thinks—there's a lot he’s up for right now, but whether Prompto would be into it too...he’s not sure. Ultimately, he talks himself out of it. “Nah,” he says, sinking back into the couch. “Besides, m’kinda horny.” 

Prompto chokes. “O-oh, uh...we could go out to a bar? Pretty sure you wouldn’t have trouble finding a cute girl for the night...” he mutters. 

Noctis watches Prompto’s glazed-over expression shift between emotions. 

“Don’t wanna move, too lazy,” Noctis whines. “Besides...I...ugh, never mind.” 

“What buddy?” 

“Having to...y’know,” says Noctis, clear as mud. “Spend energy to get to know someone. Not in the mood for that. Just kinda wanna...make out or something...” He flicks his eyes sideways. 

There’s a long pause from Prompto, and suddenly Noctis registers a solid weight in his lap. 

“You could kiss me?” Prompto says sheepishly. “I mean, you know me, and we’re both right here, shitfaced...just don’t puke on me.” 

Noctis laughs and brings his arms up to Prompto’s strong biceps. “No promises.” 

“Gross, dude.” 

“You’re okay with this?” Noctis searches his eyes for any hint of hesitation. 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, uh, if...if you are. What are friends for?” 

Noct’s buzzed-out brain can’t argue with that logic. He slides one hand to the nape of Prompto’s sweaty neck and bids him lean forward. 

Noctis has always sort of wondered what it’d be like to kiss Prompto anyway, so this is definitely a win-win for him. Prompto’s lips are a little chapped, but Noct’s fervent kitten licks make sure they’re glossy in no time. He sucks on Prompto’s tongue lazily, then lets his own explore his friend’s mouth with careful indulgence. Soon enough, Prompto is gasping quietly and writhing in Noct’s lap. The prince’s hands have settled on bony hips, dancing just above the thin band of boxer shorts. Maybe it’s the mix of alcohol, the heat, the fact that they’re alone, or Noct’s deep affection for his best friend, but—he's suddenly starting to sober up and feel in the mood for more than just kissing. 

“Noct,” Prompto breathes, violet-blue stare holding Noctis in place as though he’s bound. 

“Is this good for you?” Noctis mumbles. It’s good for him. _Way_ good. The stress of the road trip and daemon hunting and dodging imperial forces was starting to take its toll—not to mention the headaches. He’s melting into Prompto, gripping sword-calloused fingers into his best friend’s soft skin, losing himself in the sugary alcohol and lust. “Sounds good, when you say my name like that.” 

Prompto keens, a strangled noise coming from deep in his throat. “Noct,” he breathes again, like a prayer. 

“Yeah, Prom, like that, c’mere,” says Noctis. He wraps his arms around Prompto and pulls him closer, savoring the gasp that Prompto lets out as his hard length pushes against the planes of Noct’s abs. 

“Noct, w-wait, I can’t--I’m...” 

Noctis bites his bottom lip hard and rolls his own hips upward. “S’okay, Prom, don’t get embarrassed.” 

“Wow, we really are drunk, huh?” Prompto manages to half laugh into his prince’s mouth. “You’re not gonna...be mad, or let things get awkward in the morning?” 

Noctis pulls back from Prompto’s mouth and stares at him. “Why would I?” he asks. “I like you a lot, and obviously you like me, so...” 

“That’s not just the vodka talking? I’m not good at casual hookups, Noct.” 

“Do you want this to be a casual hookup?” 

Prompto shakes his head. “Not...not really? I mean we could’ve been doing this from the beginning.” 

Noctis hums. “Yeah? You been crushing on me, nerd?” 

Prompto snorts. “Yeah, uh...yeah. For a while actually.” 

Noctis’ face softens. “Sorry I, uh. Missed any clues.” 

Prompto shrugs. “It’s okay. I’m happy to be your friend. But um.” He ruts against Noctis again, sighing as the thin cotton gives his swollen cock that delicious friction. “This is good too, yeah?” 

“Yeah, s’good,” Noctis agrees. “Let’s uh. Get back to kissing, and...see what happens?” 

“Deal,” says Prompto as he spreads his thighs and sinks a little lower onto Noctis. 

“You’re still shit at Blackjack though,” the prince says after a while. 

“If this is my consolation loser prize, I’ll take it,” Prompto giggles as he kisses Noctis breathless. 


End file.
